poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sleepover with the Eevee Family
Sleepover with the Eevee Family is the twenty-third episode of the ninth season in Yuna's Princess Adventure. Summery Princess Yuna and her friends along with King Aaron and Elsa the Snow Queen are having a sleep over with Brian Griffin and the Eevee Family. Plot One fine morning One day, Princess Yuna, Princess Snowdrop, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila, Princess Skyla, Golden Apple, Arachna, Dragonsly, Brownie, Red Beret, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Princess Nyx, Princess Jubilee, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Stary, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean and Polly were playing tag while Elsa the Snow Queen and King Aaron were keeping their eyes on them to make sure they don't get lost. Suddenly, the foals slide down a hill. In the flower field, then they herd a call, the foals split up then something coverd Yuna's eyes once they moved away, Yuna turns around and there was Sylveon! Touring Sylveon's house Sylveon showed Yuna, her friends, Elsa and Aaron her house, her husband: Brian Griffin, her brother in-law: Vinny Griffin and her son: Eevee. Then Jolteon shocks Roger, then outraged he chased him and the foals to Glaceon's room, to Leafeon's room, to Umbreon and Flareon's room. Suddenly, Flareon got so nervous, He let out his steam and his room was getting too hot and the leaves all over Roger was on fire, So they slide down the water slide. There they met Espeon and Vaporeon. Lunchtime Later, It was time for lunch as Arthur, Cecil, Pain and Panic are preparing their meal for the Eevee Family when they saw Elsa, Aaron, Yuna and her friends. They spoke to Brian and Vaporeon about why they were here. Then, they explained that they're having a sleepover and Arthur, Cecil, Pain and Panic agreed and prepare Lunch for everyone and everypony. Eevee Family Entertainment Then, The Eevee Family begin their entertainment, Espeon, Glaceon and Leafeon started with their dancing performance, Meanwhile, Umbreon went to summon his friends for a surprise entertainment for Elsa, Aaron, Yuna and her friends, Back at the Stage, Game Player and Game Facer used paint to make them look like each other, and Angus and Fergus did the same, Roger even did his own fire dance with his magic, Then Arthur, Cecil, Pain and Panic tried to look like Espeon, Glaceon and Leafeon by dancing, causing Espeon, Glaceon and Leafeon to blast them away. And finally, Umbreon takes them to a magic show, there they saw his friends: Gothitelle, Gothorita, Gothita, Weavile and Gible. Psychic Magic Show Later, Arthur, Cecil, Pain and Panic came and thought that Yuna and her friends are endanger, they tried to attack them but Sylveon blasts them away. Then, Umbreon showed them the stars. Then, Sylveon created mists, Then, Gothita and Gothorita took their turn, Yuna and her friends were amazed. Umbreon and Weavile were next, Later, Arthur, Cecil, Pain and Panic came and discovered how amazed they were and realized how wronged they were about Gothitelle, Gothorita, Gothita, Weavile and Gible. Finally, Sylveon showed the planets, Yuna, Her friends, Vinny and Elsa were very much approved. Then everything cleared back to normal. More fun tomorrow That night, It was Dinner Time, Arthur, Cecil, Pain and Panic apologized to Gothitelle, Gothorita, Gothita, Weavile and Gible for misunderstood them and they forgiven them. Then, It was bedtime and Yuna and her friends can't wait for more fun tomorrow morning. Trivia *This episode is based off of "Pokemon: Eevee & Friends". Scenes # One fine morning # Touring Sylveon's house # Lunchtime # Eevee Family Entertainment # Psychic Magic Show # More fun tomorrow Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Episodes